1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for collecting used steam, more particularly to an improved device for collecting used steam from a steam-power operated apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional device (100) for collecting used steam includes a collecting tank (C) for receiving used steam from a steam-power operated apparatus (not shown) and condensate of the used steam, a pipe connected to a top of the collecting tank (C) having an inlet (C1) connected to the steam-power operated apparatus, a pump (B) connected to a bottom of the collecting tank (C) for pumping condensate in the collecting tank (C) out, and a motor (A) connected to the pump (B) for driving the same. The used steam from the steam-power operated apparatus flows into the collecting tank (C) due to the height difference or pressure difference therebetween. Generally, the pressure in the collecting tank (C) gradually increases, and the pressure difference is gradually decreased, thereby prohibiting the flowing of the used steam into the collecting tank (C). Thus, the recovery efficiency of the used steam by such a conventional device (100) is low.